


Pajamas

by rikocchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, University, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, my fave aqours ship!! i love these girls!!, the lack of explicit chikariko is deeply disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikocchi/pseuds/rikocchi
Summary: Riko's first year of University has been difficult and she's relieved to have a break. Deciding the year's end is a perfect time to celebrate, Chika sets out to make a perfect night for her.





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty inexperienced with smut writing but here it is anyways! this was fun to write. i'd love to hear any comments/constructive criticism/advice so i can improve. hope you enjoy~!

Riko first realized she was a flaming hot lesbian when she was eleven.

A new girl had joined her fifth grade class with short black hair that almost shone purple in the sun. She had never seen someone more beautiful and immediately decided they had to be friends, a struggle for such a shy child. The girl was friendlier than expected, though, and they were buddies for a while...

"A while" meaning until Riko kissed her and she freaked out. Not exactly the ideal first kiss, but hey, she had to figure herself out at some point or another.

After this traumatic incident, Riko vowed never to fall in love with a friend again. The vow worked out for many years, keeping her fantasies to alone-time with embarrassing Yuri novels, until moving from the big city to the small town. Uchiura seemed to curse her from the moment she stepped onto the sand.

Once again, after first setting eyes on some random girl, she was hooked. Takami Chika was impeccable in every way and completely irresistible to a lonely teenager like Riko. This time, she wouldn't mess it up.

Despite a few slip ups (somehow Chika thought her "I love you" was platonic and Riko's cover wasn't blown), they managed to become good friends and have a great year together. Even after Uranohoshi closed down and Aqours ended, they remained close by attending the same high school. Everything was going well for her... it seemed to be too perfect.

At the end of their senior year, Chika confessed she had a crush on Riko. Now it _really_ seemed too perfect. But here she was a year later, gayer than ever and dating her dream girl.

That dream girl had just opened their bedroom door clad in nothing but skimpy white lingerie while Riko, unassuming, sat comfortably in frumpy pajamas. "Chika-chan?!" She exclaims, breath hitching in her throat at the beautiful sight. "W-Why are you wearing that?"

Chika laughs, moving to settle on the bed at her feet. "It's for you, silly! The school year just ended and I know it was a lot of work for you, so I wanted to celebrate." She says, smiling wide. "If you want me to change, I'll do it happily. Up to you, sweetie~" Riko quickly shook her head to this, blushing profusely. She stares directly at Chika's cleavage, heat flaring between her legs. Her girlfriend had never been sexier. "No, no! I just- I wasn't prepared. I'm not exactly wearing something you want to tear off right now."

"Actually, I'd love to tear that off of you. Seeing your naked body would be much more pleasant!" Chika says teasingly. "Hey! Don't be rude!" Riko protests but quickly forgets about being angry when her girlfriend lies on top of her, kissing her like she's the best thing in the world. She eagerly kisses back, letting her eyes flutter closed and her hands toy with Chika's hair. Fingers explore Riko's sides and greedily slide up her shirt to where they can grab. She gasps as Chika shamelessly fondles her breasts, still hidden by clothing. Trying to make it even, Riko licks into Chika's mouth when she's not expecting it and hears a satisfying whine from her throat. _I did that._ She thinks giddily, like a kid who just rode a bike for the first time.

The introduction of tongues seemed to fire up Chika even faster and she parts their lips briefly. "Take off your shirt," She breathes, the air hot on Riko's face. Riko is not one to argue and responds promptly, lifting the top off herself. By the time she's thrown it away, cold air has already rushed to her exposed chest and she shivers. Chika pauses above her, admiring the sight. A blush creeps back onto Riko's cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Riko." Chika murmurs. Overwhelmed by the simple compliment, Riko grips Chika's head again and pulls her face back down to hers.

Chika smiles against her lips and shifts so one leg is in between both of hers. The pressure against her core makes Riko let out a small moan. Encouraged, Chika moves her mouth to Riko's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. Riko fidgets, pulling harder on Chika's hair. " _More_ ," She insists quietly, desperately; "Please." Chika happily obliges, making a trail of sloppy kisses down Riko's body before settling on her chest. 

Warmth envelopes Riko's breast and she sucks in a sharp breath through her teeth. It's so easy to get a reaction from her when she's like this, vulnerable and feeling things for real. She thought she'd have to read doujinshi her whole life to get off. Now she's here, making pathetic noises as Chika's teeth graze her nipple, grinding onto her knee. Riko's other nipple is squeezed and pulled and she keeps needing to gasp for breath between moans. Dizzy with attention, Riko pushes her girlfriend away for a moment.

"When do I get to do this to you, huh?" She says, smiling. 

"I want tonight to be for you, Riko-chan. You can pay me back next time! Is that okay..?" Chika responds almost shyly, unlike her usual self.

Riko decides it's fine to be selfish sometimes, especially when she's dripping wet and Chika is willing to respond to her every need. "Yes, that's okay, I mean, it's great! Haha... Yes, I'd like that." She babbles, suddenly nervous as Chika tugs at her pajama shorts. "Go ahead." Despite trying to sound confident, Riko's voice cracks and she feels a little silly.

"Don't be nervous, we've done this before. I promise I'll be good." Chika soothes, pulling down the shorts and, soon after, her soaked panties. Heat rises to Riko's face so she closes her eyes. Gently, her legs are parted and wow, now she _really_ is vulnerable. She doesn't have much time to think about it though as Chika cautiously begins kissing the inside of her thighs, easing her into it. Riko relaxes, inhaling deeply; shakily.

Chika slowly teases a finger against her slick entrance. Breath hitching, Riko nods silently, prepared to go further. Her girlfriend doesn't seem to notice, licking at her thighs and rubbing her navel. "I-I'm ready for more, Chika-chan." Riko stutters out. Chika seems to decide that the teasing should continue, ghosting around where she's aching the most. For a few minutes, Riko endures the torture, rationalizing that it will make it all worth it in the end. But when Chika rubs a circle around her clit, she's had enough. She needs _more_. Whimpering, Riko bucks forward, too needy to feel embarrassed any longer.

Chika giggles softly, continuing to tease. "You're ready, huh?" 

It seems she has to take control of her head again. Feeling impatient, Riko lets out a huff and forcefully pushes Chika's mouth down onto her dripping pussy. "Nng~! Aah, thank you.." Riko breathes out, shuddering at the contact. Chika stops playing games and finally gives in, lapping at her juices before settling on her clit. Small noises of pleasure spill out of Riko that she doesn't bother to stop. Replying accordingly, Chika suckles somewhat roughly and slips a finger into her entrance. Arching her back and bucking her hips, Riko cries out with joy. She starts to thrust onto Chika, savoring the feeling of shared heat and groaning lowly.

_How can the body process this much pleasure?_

"It feels so good, Chika-chan, keep going baby..." She whispers, breathless as Chika pumps her finger in and out, tonguing her most sensitive place and looking _so goddamn pretty_ from between her legs. As she adds a second digit to her pulsing heat, Riko's whole body is shaking, not used to this amount of stimulation. Moans increase in volume as well as Chika's pace, picking up and making Riko's heart flutter.

"Oh fuck, Chika! I'm- I- _Ah!_ " She gives up on speaking as she nears orgasm, thinking her noises and trembling legs make it obvious enough. Chika's plunging into her perfectly, synced with the circular motions of her tongue on her clit. She grinds down onto her hand and mouth, gasping out Chika's name. _This is the best feeling in the world._ Chika suddenly curls her fingers and scrapes her g-spot, the sweet spot, and Riko is pushed over the edge. Seeing stars, her body tenses as she rides out waves of orgasmic pleasure. She had never come this hard before, unable to say anything, only scream with delight.

As she slows down and comes back to Earth, Riko melts into the bed. She feels like she could pass out. Chika's fingers slide out of her cunt and she licks them off, lying next to Riko. Breathing heavily, she smiles and turns over to Chika. "Thank you. That was... amazing."

Chika pecks Riko's nose and wraps her arms around her. "You're welcome."

Tiredly, Riko thinks she should buy some nicer pajamas for next time.


End file.
